This invention relates to bowstring release devices, and more particularly to a bowstring release device of improved sensitivity.
Bowstring release devices have been provided heretofore to avoid the problems incident to the use of the fingers of the hand in pulling a bowstring to full draw. However, prior releases are characterized by the disadvantages of slowness and inadequate sensitivity of release point, contributing adversely to reduced performance and accuracy.
Exemplary of such prior bowstring releases are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,752; 3,916,868; 3,954,095; 4,009,703; 4,022,181; 4,066,060; 4,083,348; 4,156,417; 4,170,216; 4,173,210; 4,249,507; 4,316,443; 4,391,263; 4,392,475; 4,489,705; 4,498,448; 4,625,705; and 4,665,886.